I Won't Back Down
by Numbuh24InsaneBrain
Summary: The villains did it this time, they kidnapped Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 is M.A.D. Find out what happens in this songfic.


**This is my first song fic, so please enjoy. I WON'T BACK DOWN by Johnny Cash.**

* * *

_Wallabee turned the corner just to see every single villain he's ever faced besides GrandFather. He stares at the and yells "GIVE ME BACK KUKI!" with an_ animalistic roar. The Villians didn't comply and the angry Wallabee charged them.

Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down

_Wally plowed through villains like they were just manicans._

_He jumped up and kicked the Dodgeball wizards nose, and on the way down he grabbed a dogeball and threw it in Pottymouth's mouth. He then tackled StickyBeard grabbing his Candy Cane sword, he then broke it on Knightbrace. After that the operative punched one of Heinrichs henchmen, taking his lolipop machine gun and blasted away most of the icecream men and hench men. Then he knocked out the Toilenator and took his 100 ply toliet paper to tie around Mr. Fibbs, and Mr. Winks amazing chairs metalic legs, causing it to fall on a majority of the villians._

Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down

_All of a sudden he gotten dazed by all the soda Mr. Fizz shot at him, he was then tackled by Nogoodnik(Actual villain). He was getting dogpiled by Big Brother, and Chester. When they got him up, he was held by Big Brother and Chad. Jerry Rasic came behind him and gave him a wedgie. The villians all took turns torturing the poor Ausie. Numbuh 3 just started crying._

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down

_Numbuh 4 was currently getting punched in the face by The Steve, he looked up to see Numbuh 3 bruised, she was crying away so many tears in that dark corner of that rusty old cage._

Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I stand my ground and I won't back down

_The sight made anger course through his body, he bit The Steve's hand. And then he put all his strength in one arm, with all his strength he picked up Chad and knocked out Big Brother with him. Suddenly the Teen Ninjas, Cheese Ninjas, and the Cheese Shogun came and tried to intimidate him with their ninjaness. Wally just looked at them and growled, he knocked them all out with one punch. Numbuh 4 ducked an incoming snot from the Common Cold which hit the Master Safety Bot and that thing shortcircited and crushed Robin Food, Amerigo Spinicho, Mr. Boss, and all of their henchmen. He saw Teen Tornado spinning at him, Wally rolled out of the way and picked up another lolipop machine gun and shot in the Tornado, the lolipops came back out and knocked out the Senoir Citizen Squad. Wally did another roll to the Toilenator's unconsoius body to take the rest of the toilet paper. He threw it at Teen Tornado who just got stuck in the paper. Soccer Mom ran at him and tried to kick him he just caught her kicked and spun her around and threw her at Megamom and Destructo Dad. The Great Puttniski used his grow ray on himself and tried to crush the kid. Wally pulled out his S.C.I.S.S.O.R.S(Operation safety) and held it above his head, which the Golfer stepped on and fell right on Proffesor Bob and Proffesor XXXL and their newest invention. Cuppa Joe ran at him and missed and knocked out the DCFDTL like bowling pens. "Enough!" He heard. The australian turned around to see Father flamin' angry. Wally ran at him knocking out The Igauna and Bright Idea , he then tackled Father. Even though Father was on fire Wally was to angry too feel the pain. He just kept on punching and punching the man who kidnapped his crush. Wally beat him to an inch of life. He walked towards the Rusty Cage on the way there he puched out Bag Headed Cachier, Faculty 4, and Count Spankulot. Wally then open the cage._

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down  
No I won't back down.

_Kuki just ran and hugged him. With tears of joy, she saw Wally burned, bruise, scratched, and scarred she just asked him why did he do it._

_"Cause I love ya Kooks."Answered Wally_

_They leaned in and kissed. It was like a dream but it was real. There fantasy's coming true. They walked out hand in hand and then Numbuh 4 passed out, of pure exaustion, in other words he was so tired._

* * *

__**We'll this is my first songfic hope ya liked it, I may make it a twoshot if you want. So please Read and Review, If you review you'll get a cookie.**


End file.
